A slider typically consists of a slider body and a pull tab. When the slider is pulled to one end of a tape, it contacts a component referred to as the “top stop” of the tape. A cover may be used to prevent water from entering any gaps that exist between the top stop and the slider. However, such a cover is an additional part and therefore requires extra time and expense for installation. As an alternative, the top stop may cooperate with a custom slider that has an enlarged top wing and an enlarged bottom wing, with the two enlarged wings extending over the connecting neck connecting the two wings. Portions of the enlarged wings overlap with the top stop and help eliminate any gaps between the slider and the top stop, thus helping to reduce the possibility for water to flow between the slider and the top stop. However, this configuration requires a custom-made slider, which increases costs.